


Bro...

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Bromantic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, BROOOO, Best Friends in Love, Deepthroating, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Kuroo fought the feeling that compelled him to either giggle uncontrollably or get up and walk out of the apartment never to address this conversation again. Bokuto, his best friend and the most beautiful guy he’d ever laid eyes on, was confessing he’d been thinking about putting a dick in his mouth. And, honestly, the only time Bokuto ever asked about doing something hypothetically meant that he wanted to do it for real—he was too transparent. Instead of smiling or cheering or panicking, Kuroo asked coolly, “So, how do we wanna do this, then?”“...What.”





	Bro...

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 8: Deepthroating**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tried to make this funny, but these two insisted on being messy and cute. WTH.

“Bro, have you ever sucked dick?”

Kuroo looked up from his book, adjusted his glasses so he could deliver his Look at full capacity. Bokuto was lying nearly upside down on the couch opposite Kuroo’s nest chair in their apartment’s cramped living room (not helped at all by their oversized furniture), one leg propped up on the back of the seat and the other planted in the cushion, jiggling his thigh like he did when he was nervous.

Kuroo didn’t mention the jiggling.

Bokuto lolled his head to the side to glance innocently at Kuroo, who rested his book in his lap. Only to level the Look _harder_.

Bokuto’s cheeks went pink and his leg jiggled more violently before he stopped it, groaning and flinging his leg from the back of the couch. It landed on the cushion next his other one, and he rolled slowly onto the floor until he laid face-down on the carpet.

“Forget it.” His whine was muffled, and it made Kuroo’s mouth twitch.

“Bro, don’t you think I’d tell you if I’d ever put my mouth on a dick?” Kuroo said, and started laughing when Bokuto shrugged from his place on the floor.

“Nn-nn-nn!” he said, in that melodic tone that always meant, “Fuck if I know, dude.”

Kuroo snickered, dropping his book on the coffee table and leaning forward so he could at least get a glimpse of one of Bokuto’s eyes, peeking out below his fringe. These days, he skipped the gel so his hair fell naturally across his forehead unless he had worse bedhead than Kuroo. Although, Kuroo’s hair was hard to beat. Kuroo sort of preferred the absence of gel. Bokuto looked softer— _was_ softer—without it. It benefitted Kuroo highly on the rare occasions when they had their bro-time cuddles, like when Bokuto had had too much to drink at a party or had pulled an all-nighter in the library and came back to the apartment, stopping by Kuroo’s room to say hello or, you know, whine, and usually falling asleep curled against Kuroo’s shoulder or stomach while Kuroo worked on a lit review or finished up his homework. Kuroo’d get distracted petting his hair eventually.

Kuroo was always distracted by Bokuto’s hair. Clearly.

_Anyway,_ that eye peeking out from under soft silvery bangs blinked a couple times before he turned his head fully, cheek pressed to the carpet.

“Why?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto picked at the pilled carpet and said, over-casual, “Just curious, I guess.”

Kuroo climbed out of his chair and onto the floor, not sure if this was going to be another Deep Bro-Talk(TM) . “Well, you’ve had your dick sucked before. You told me about that exchange student, Chen, from your biology class. And when you were dating Suzume for like, four months—that was serious. She even convinced you to—”

“WE’RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!” Bokuto yelped, trying to scramble to sit and nearly braining himself on the coffee table.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You’re the only one who’s weird about that,” he said. “Plus, _you’re_ the one asking about dick-sucking... giving, not receiving—”

“Ugh,” Bokuto grumbled, and he finally sat up. “Ugh! I just… I dunno, I was thinking about what it’d be like!”

Kuroo fought the feeling that compelled him to either giggle uncontrollably or get up and walk out of the apartment never to address this conversation again. Bokuto, his best friend and the most beautiful guy he’d ever laid eyes on, was confessing he’d been thinking about putting a dick in his mouth. And, honestly, the only time Bokuto ever asked about doing something hypothetically meant that he wanted to do it for real—he was too transparent. Instead of smiling or cheering or _panicking_ , Kuroo asked coolly, “So, how do we wanna do this, then?”

“...What.”

8==D

Once Kuroo had gotten Bokuto to calm down enough to even speak real words, which took a surprisingly small amount of time considering what they were agreeing to do, Bokuto then said, “Okay, well the only way it’s fair is if we do it at once, right?”

Kuroo blinked. Just like Bokuto to never do anything half-assed. “Yeah, man,” he nearly squeaked after a short pause. He wanted to… “Sixty-nine. Two birds, one stone, right?”

“Right!” Bokuto said with a rapid nod. “It’s efficient!” And Kuroo nodded right back, a little dazed. Kuroo was the nonchalant one, here, but every moment they moved toward ‘it’ left him reeling. He wasn’t sure if thinking about all those times he’d imagined something like this, something with Bokuto, would help or hinder or what, but he sure was thinking about those times once Bokuto threw off his shirt and started moving the coffee table out of the middle of the room, tanned muscles flexing perfectly.

“I’ll take the bottom,” Bokuto offered once they’d shoved all the living room furniture to the walls, presumably so they could use the floor (Kuroo didn’t dare suggest a bed, in case it somehow scared Bokuto off), and Kuroo looked up at him, sweatpants halfway down his thighs. “I’m… I’m bigger than you. Don’t wanna crush you.”

Suppressing a shiver, Kuroo let his sweats fall to his ankles, and let himself enjoy the darting glances Bokuto gave his long legs, the way his eyes lingered on Kuroo’s boxers. Kuroo flushed a little. But, he wasn’t about to let his nerves show in front of his best bro. He knew Bokuto could see the outline of his cock filling behind the thin fabric.

“You’re so considerate, dude,” he joked, and he could really feel the heat on his face, now. He flapped his hand at Bokuto’s shorts, to get him moving and also maybe to get him to stop _looking_ at Kuroo, and almost immediately Bokuto shoved them down his legs along with his briefs and kicked them under the couch.

He was hard, too. Thicker than Kuroo and maybe even more aroused. Had he been thinking about his question for a long time, squirming on the couch while Kuroo read his history book? Was he hard thinking about it, or thinking about Kuroo?

When Bokuto squeezed his hand around his dick, Kuroo realized he’d been staring.

“Uh, okay—let’s—” Kuroo said, eloquently. He looked up at Bokuto’s face, catching him biting at his lip.

“Yeah,” Bokuto chirped. “Yeah, I’ll—”

He almost flung himself to the floor in his haste, and sprawled on his back Kuroo got a really tantalizing view of the back of his bent thighs, his thick, reddened cock and heavy balls, the shadow at the cleft of his ass.

Kuroo dropped slowly to his knees and crawled the short distance to Bokuto’s side, blushing further when Bokuto started idly stroking himself, lips bruising red with the way he was abusing them. It made Kuroo feel a little less… alone.

Tentatively, he reached out and swept his palm over Bokuto’s warm belly until he could squeeze his hip on the other side. Bokuto’s hand sped up on his cock and Kuroo grasped his own in sympathy. He looked up at Bokuto.

“Ready?” he rasped.

Bokuto nodded, eyes heavy-lidded like he was about to fall asleep, but dark and blazing in those golden irises. Kuroo swallowed and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Bokuto’s belly before turning away, and climbing on.

8==D

Up close, Bokuto’s cock was big and thick and, frankly, if Kuroo wasn’t worried about being weird, delicious. He hadn’t had the opportunity to get up close and personal with too many cocks, like ever, but Bokuto’s was like the rest of him: pretty damn perfect. Though, Kuroo could be biased, since he was his best friend.

The word settled softly in his chest as he swept his hands up and down Bokuto’s thighs, squeezing when he just couldn't help himself, and pressing kisses in their wake when he just could remember himself.

Bokuto was no better—and he was very vocal, very sensitive. Even the slightest touch made him sigh against Kuroo’s thigh, and when he finally took Kuroo into his mouth he made even more noise, dragging fingers over Kuroo’s ass and thighs and up his back as he stroked Kuroo’s cock and sucked kisses eagerly over the tip. Kuroo fought the urge to roll his hips, instead clutching at Bokuto and nosing along his cock, kissing wherever he could reach and learning what made Bokuto make the most noise.

Working his mouth around Bokuto’s length, he tongued him as best he could even though his thick shaft stretched his lips thin. He wrung his hand down Bokuto’s cock and began to massage his balls, pulling off when Bokuto’s dragged his heels over the carpet, trying not to squirm too much, but failing miserably.

“Gurhhgh fffk’roo!”

“Don’t try to _talk_ , idiot!” Kuroo laughed breathlessly into Bokuto’s warm thigh, but the sound quickly tumbled into a groan when Bokuto took him all the way down to the root with a disgruntled noise. Kuroo’s breath hitched as Bokuto choked a little, then swallowed, his hot wet throat contracting around him rhythmically, both hands squeezing his ass, possessive. Eyes clamped shut, Kuroo smoothed a palm over Bokuto’s hip, soothing as he tried to catch his breath. The noise Bokuto made at that almost made his eyes roll back in his head, lips vibrating low around his shaft.

Distracting himself from the searing pleasure, Kuroo mouthed wetly at the head of Bokuto’s dick, thick and red and leaking as he took it back in his fists. Precome streamed steadily from the slit, and he couldn’t help it—he slipped the tip of his tongue against it, put pressure on it, swirled around it and trailed sucking, sloppy kisses here and there until Bokuto was whining, soft around him. His thighs tensed every time Kuroo took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, his whole body _writhed_ when Kuroo tried to take him further into his mouth, he moaned weakly when Kuroo swallowed around him, matching the rhythm of Bokuto’s suckling kisses.

Soon, Bokuto was shaking under Kuroo’s ministrations, and Kuroo’s eyes were spilling over with tears from the exertion, and he could taste him—taste how close he was to coming. Bokuto pulled off of him with a ragged gasp, and his fingers dug deep into Kuroo’s ass. “You’re—you’re… K-kuroo,” Bokuto scraped out. He grabbed at Kuroo’s dick and jerked him roughly, almost mewling as he sucked him back into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned, thighs shaking. He leaned heavily into Bokuto’s legs to keep him still, and worked his mouth up and down his cock, messy and urgent.

Bokuto wailed around his cock, and then he was coming hard over Kuroo’s tongue, leaking out over his lips.

Sucking every drop from him he could, Kuroo closed his eyes to the feeling of Bokuto taking him deep in his mouth once more, and spilled for what seemed like ages into Bokuto’s eager mouth.

8==D

Panting wetly, chest heaving under Kuroo’s belly, Bokuto pulled off of him and pressed weak kisses to his thighs. Kuroo rose on his hands, still shaking, and wiped his eyes before moving his legs slowly until he was no longer straddling Bokuto’s shoulders. As much as it pained him to do so, literally and figuratively. He slowly sank down to the floor at Bokuto’s side, listening to the melody of Bokuto’s gasping breaths, half of which sounded too much like hurt little moans. Kuroo was not ready for Bokuto to still be irresistibly sexy. His cock was not ready.

Sprawled on his side, he watched Bokuto, and brushed his hair out of his eyes, and slowly crept his fingers toward Bokuto’s. He wasn’t sure what he’d do when he caught them, but there was no stopping him now.

Bokuto lolled his head toward Kuroo, just like he had only _minutes_ ago, and his face was still shiny with sweat and tears and _come_.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Kuroo said, overwhelmed.

Bokuto laughed a little, a small bubbling thing that erupted from his throat and caught behind his lips. He ducked his head. “Thanks, man,” he mumbled. His cheeks pinked and his bright eyes darted up to Kuroo before flitting away.

Kuroo scooted closer, leaned in, bumped his forehead to Bokuto’s temple. “I’m serious,” he said against Bokuto’s cheek.

Bokuto made a small noise as Kuroo wiped at his wet cheeks, and then they were looking each other in the eye, somehow closer than they’d been with each other's cocks in their mouths. Fuck, Kuroo knew he was getting into it when he’d put down his book earlier, but this was ridiculous. He couldn’t control himself anymore.

“Ever kissed a guy?” Bokuto asked. “I was… thinking about what that would be like.”

Kuroo blinked, and then smiled, pressing his nose into Bokuto’s cheek and making him giggle. His heart picked up at the sound. He ran fingers through Bokuto’s hair, soft and distracting as always.

“Never kissed my best bro,” Kuroo said, mouth twitching.

Bokuto turned further, until their lips were barely touching. His hand swept up Kuroo’s waist to rest on his ribs. Then, he asked, “So, how do we wanna do this, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3<3<3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
